


Friends and Kisses

by ros3bud009



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Because sometimes for v-day you write about friendship, Cultural Differences, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: “Miko offered me some candy with writing on it” – a candy heart no doubt, the sweets nearly unavoidable this time of year – “and I simply asked what a 'kiss’ was. Apparently the fact that I did not know was worth screaming about for the last hour.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something quick and fun for v-day, which for me means writing about friendship, oops.

June was used to arriving at the base to Miko scowling, making a huff about having a mom around, the works. That was typical though – if she had learned anything in all her years of raising Jack, it was that parents were only wanted when they were needed, and even then there was no guarantee.

The fact that the kids were holed up in the base of a team of alien robots at war didn’t seem to change their minds on that matter.

But June let it be. Teenagers were who they were, and ultimately she wasn’t above elbowing her way in when needed, so it wasn’t a problem for her.

So she was shocked to have barely parked the car before Miko was practically sprinting to the car door with excitement.

“Perfect! June, you gotta help us out here—”

“Miko!” Jack looked downright appalled from where he was hanging over the railing of the lifted platform, preemptively embarrassed about his mother being involved in whatever mischievous they had gotten into. It was enough to have June stifling a giggle as she got out of the car. “We can’t ask my mom about that!”

Ratchet was at the command console, his fingers never ceasing, though she could see the way he was rolling his eyes. Considering he was the only bot around that June could see, she could only imagine what the old medic had had to put up with.

“Thank Primus you’re here, Nurse Darby,” he said, finally lifting a hand to wave in the direction of where Miko had started up the ladder, already bickering with Jack as she did. “I would greatly appreciate your assistance with the children.”

“Because you know I love doing that,” June replied, amused. She had barely glanced at the ladder before Ratchet was turned and crouched, hand outstretched for her to climb onto. It beat an elevator any day, though she often found she had to sit in his palm to make sure she didn’t slip on the smooth metal. “What _are_ they so worked up?”

The loud whoosh of vents was obviously a sigh as Ratchet gently placed her on the catwalk, keeping his hand still so June could step down onto the ground instead of simply landing on her butt. “Some human custom called ‘kissing’.”

“Can we _please_ not talk about this with my mom?”

Miko huffed as she crossed her arms. “Why not? She had you, so that means she knows a lot—”

“Don’t!”

June just snickered as she turned her back on the children and looked up at Ratchet. The robot looked incredibly put-upon about the whole thing. “Dare I ask how the topic came up?”

“Miko offered me some candy with writing on it” – a candy heart no doubt, the sweets nearly unavoidable this time of year – “and I simply asked what a 'kiss’ was. Apparently the fact that I did not know was worth screaming about for the last hour.”

“Because that means you haven’t had your first kiss!” Miko exclaimed, bounding over to stand next to June, though she leaned her back against the railing, bending her shoulders over it in an melodramatic gesture. “He’s a million year old—”

“I’m not _that_ old,” Ratchet snapped, but Miko didn’t miss a beat.

“—and he’s never been kissed! Of course I’m worried for him!”

June barely kept herself from rolling her eyes in amusement. Children would never cease to amaze.

“I assume you guys don’t kiss,” June asked Ratchet who in turn shook his head.

“No. I’m quite sure I would have heard about it by now if we did.”

“That’s so sad!” Miko cried, her arms thrown out. “We told him all about kissing, so that he would try it with one of the other bots, but he said no!”

“Of course not,” Ratchet muttered with another loud huff of his vents. “Why would I want to?”

June however was busy glancing between Miko and Jack, her eyebrows raised. “And what, exactly, do you two know about kissing anyway?”

Jack groaned, his face in his hands, and even Miko seemed to finally have the realization of exactly who she was talking to and went stiff. “Uhhhhhhh, don’t worry about that, ok?”

This time, June did let herself roll her eyes, and she looked up at Ratchet again. “Alright, what exactly did they tell you?”

Ratchet’s vents huffed another gust as he turned from the console, leaning carefully against the catwalk so that his face was level with June. It was a position he often took when they got to talking – easier to converse and, more importantly, easier to keep talking in quieter voices when they got to particularly juicy gossip. June would have been surprised that befriending the medic was all she needed to do to find out all about the inner workings of the team, but she had been a nurse long enough to know they were all gossips at heart. “It seems to be some important human mating ritual that involves pressing their mouths together. If I can be honest, it looks unpleasant and messy.”

June snickered before replying, “Well, it certainly can be, especially when it’s expressing sexual attraction.” From somewhere behind her, she heard a quiet and horrified “oh my god” that was unmistakably her son’s. “But it’s not always about that. Kissing is just a way to show affection, and the type of affection usually decides how you do it.”

“So the business with the tongues and all—”

“Typically reserved for couples. Family and friends just use the lips, and even then a lot of folks here won’t do it on each other’s lips. They’ll kiss their cheek instead.” June lightly tapped her own cheek to illustrate.

Ratchet hummed with thought at that, his chin braced on his arms. “I still don’t fully understand why it’s something worth doing.”

June considered the bot closely before, slowly, smiling. “Do you want Miko to stop bothering you?”

“Hey!”

“I would like nothing better,” Ratchet groused.

“Then stay right there for a moment.” June moved right up by his face, awed for a moment at the reminder of how _huge_ Ratchet was. His head alone was larger than her whole body. But not once had June felt afraid of him once she got to know the grumpy doctor. Ratchet was incredibly careful and could be delicate when needed, and—

“I’m glad to have met you and I consider you a friend, Ratchet.”

Then June stood on tiptoe to press her lips to the middle of Ratchet’s top lip.

The kiss was quick, there and then she was back on her heels, smiling up at Ratchet. The bot, in turn, was staring at her in surprise, his eyes bright and wide. There was shouting from the audience behind them, with Jack yelling ‘Mom!’ in a way that sounded like desperation and Miko gasping and yelling something about first kisses.

Then, slowly, Ratchet smiled softly back at her.

“You make a compelling argument, June.”


End file.
